Electronic presentations, also known as “slide shows”, such as created and viewed with Microsoft®'s Powerpoint®, are extensively used in various domains. Electronic presentations may be used by corporates, as a marketing tool, education institutions as a tutorial tool etc. An environment related to electronic presentations may include tools or applications for an editor to compile, save and/or distribute an electronic presentation and tools or applications that may be used to view or play the electronic presentation.
Electronic presentations enable adding effects and aspects to information being conveyed in various ways, accordingly, many choices are available to an editor of an electronic presentation. For example, colors, images and arrangement of text may all be chosen. An effective electronic presentation is typically one that comprises aesthetically appealing and effective visual aspects as well as effective arrangement of text.
However, the task of producing an effective, aesthetically appealing, well organized or otherwise desirable electronic presentation may be costly and/or time consuming While some time may be spent on the actual information being presented in an electronic presentation, considerable time and other resources are typically required in order to address aspects such as formatting and arrangement of text, selection of images, selection of colors and determining a layout of a slide.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.